Last Stand Endless
Last Stand: Endless is the last of the Last Stand puzzles. It takes place in the Pool. Much like the original Last Stand, you will have 9;990 sun to start with. Icons Last Endless iPad.png|iPad Icon Plants All plants can be used except for Puff-shroom, Sunflower, Sea-shroom, Sun-shroom, and Twin Sunflower, along with the Imitater versions of them. Zombies The Zombies encountered are: *Zombie Zombies in order of appearance After each flag a new Zombie will be added until all Zombies appear, after which the types of Zombies will not change. *1st flag: ZombieDucky Tube Zombie Tips This is very different than Survival: Endless, but plants don't get more expensive. Here are some tips: * Spend sun on your Gloom-shrooms wisely. Keep them off land when there are Gargantuars. * Put Umbrella Leaves on the left side on the last column if you see Catapult Zombies. However, destroy the Catapults first. Digger Zombies will come to eat your leaves. Pumpkin them to protect themselves. * Gargantuars will appear in the stage in higher waves if you made through fifteen flags. Only use mallets if you seen too many. Don't whack the other zombies. Hit the Gargantuars on the foot, body, hand, or head. If you whack a total of ten, you will gain the achievement called Hammer Time!. * Only use Cob Cannons when there are Gargantuars and Giga-gargantuars. This is unimportant. * Use your Spikerocks wisely when you face Gargantuars or Giga-gargantuars. * Avoid overspending your sun if you are using Winter Melons. Unlike in the endless version, the expenses do not increase, so only put three Winter Melons on each ground. * Again, you are restricted to use Magnet-shroom, because there are tons of metalic zombies. Those magnets will have start placing the metalic objects on the ground when recharging. This will also be bad when it remove pickaxes from Digger Zombies. * You are also restricted to use normal plants (Peashooters, Repeaters, Threepeaters, etc.). Their peas cannot go through screen doors and ladders. You'll want to use catapult plants, such as Melon-pults and Kernel-pults. You also want to use Fume-shrooms and Gloom-shrooms. * It is NOT necessary to use Jalapenos or any other explosions. Use them only in bigger waves, except the Doom-shroom that can put in craters which you cannot plant on. Strategy Even if your setup is good enough to take the whole round on without your assistance make sure you keep an eye on the round as it plays anyway - occasionally some zombies will drop extra sun. Because you can't just "earn" sun it's crucial that you try to not lose any plants so therefore it's better if you have the sun to make sure you're placing Pumpkins around them in all rows, especially when dealing with Gargantuars who throw Imps and Dolphin Rider Zombies. Make sure you keep an eye on how much sun you'll have BEFORE you'll plant something keeping in mind that when you buy back an upgraded plant you may not get back all your Money. Make sure you have enough sun left to replace Pumpkins, rebuild plants, or use instants/Coffee Beans. s]] This Last Stand: Endless setup was slowly built up round after round and was based off the cobless strategies found for Survival: Endless. Because Last Stand: Endless does not let you plant sun-producing plants the back plants were all eventually made into Cattails instead of Twin Sunflowers. The Gloom-shrooms normally found in the rows next to the pool were turned into a Melon-pult and an Umbrella Leaf to deal with the increased Bungee Zombies further up in the setup. Unlike in Survival: Endless there are no Zombonis, so put the Pumpkins around the Ice-shrooms for the few zombies that manage to get all the way up there. You will not survive without buying mallets and catching all the sun that's dropped. Luckily this has two Gold Magnets which helps you earn money as you buy mallets. For this setup, you start with the four upgraded Fume-shrooms with Pumpkins at the front of the Pool, two Gloom-shrooms on the outer edge, two Cattails and Melon-pults on the non-water rows. You then slowly add the pool Melon-pults and upgrade the Melon-pults to Winter Melons as sun allowed. From there 2 more pool Gloom-shrooms and the Gloom-shrooms on the rows next to the pool, the back Melon-pults, back Umbrella Leaves, then more Cattails. Then you place the additional Fume-shrooms on the outer rows. Finally, add in the rest of the upgraded Fume-shrooms in the pool, more Umbrella Leaves, and then Magnet-shrooms that were upgraded to Gold Magnets to catch coins. Then it was adding the back Gloom-shrooms to deal with the Digger Zombies some more. Once hitting about flag 20, start adding in the Ice-shrooms and then Pumpkining them as the amount of Gargantuars had by then increased significantly. After that it's mostly all about using two mallets and some Ice-shrooms throughout each level and making sure you plant new Pumpkins over damaged Pumpkins (if you have that ability) as they get low in the amount of damage they can take and still be there. NOTE: Because you can't just "earn" sun it's crucial that you try to not lose any plants so therefore it's better to be safe than sorry when it comes to replacing Pumpkins. The Pumpkin's page on this wiki will show you the levels of degradation. Make sure to replace the Pumpkins when they reach their third degrade. Gallery LSE MS 3.jpg| Flag 3 LSE MS 5.jpg| Flag 5 LSE MS 8.jpg| Flag 8 LSE MS 10.jpg| Flag 10 I.jpg| Flag 13 Trivia *Unlike Survival: Endless, the Zombies in the first wave are Zombie, Flag Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Newspaper Zombie and Ducky Tube Zombie. *Unlike Survival: Endless, Bungee Zombies can appear at any time, instead of just in huge waves. *In the iPhone version, this is the only time that more than one Gargantuar can be seen in the seed select screen at once, since the iPhone version doesn't have Giga-Gargantuars. *There is a glitch in the first two flags in which Buckethead Zombies don't appear in the seeds selection screen, but can appear in Surprise Attacks. *Dancing Zombies (and Backup Dancers), Zombonis, and Pogo Zombies are the only zombies that do not appear. See Also *Hammer Time! *The Stuff of Legends *Survival: Endless *Mallet *Giga-gargantuar Category:Puzzle Mode Category:Last Stand Category:Pool Category:Endless Levels